Equestria Artificial
by AviKatscratch
Summary: Una historia de ciencia ficción en donde actúa el ambicioso proyecto de los científicos para la creación de un mundo con tecnología, en donde los robots forman parte de nuestra vidas cotidianas, un joven chico, Avi desea ardientemente una muñeca de Fluttershy, casualmente en una noche que iba a su casa, se encuentr con una que es perseguida por escaparse de un grupo criminal hacker


En el 2013 con la salida de la película de Equestria Girls, Hasbro lanza al mercado una nueva línea de juguetes de My Little Pony, las muñecas Equestria.

-2014, llega la segunda película de Equestria Girls, Rainbows Rock, una vez mas sale al mercado la nueva versión de las muñecas, esta vez con tema musical.

-2016, salen las muñecas que cantan con voz propia.

-2017, las muñecas pueden bailar.

-2019, es posible interactuar con la muñeca, con un sencillo programa de reconocimiento y comando de voz.

-2021, están disponibles en más de 20 idiomas diferentes.

-2023 se le integran microchips, hablan, cantan y bailan más fluidamente.-

-2026 Firma contrato con Yamaha para utilizar la tectología de Vocaloid, síntesis de canto en sus muñecas. Las muñecas son de mayor tamaño y cada vez más sofisticadas.

-2028, Hasbro firma contrato con Sony y Microsoft

-2031, Hasbro queda en quiebra y vende los derechos intelectuales sobre sus objetos, incluyendo las muñecas.

-2035, la creación de robots era cada vez más habitual, por lo cal los precios por uno eran cada vez más bajos, la revolución de la inteligencia artificial iba en aumento a nivel mundial

-2037, los humanos conviven con los robots, ellos acataban como humanos normales, hacían tareas normales, hasta se les llegaba a confundir con un humano real, en cuanto a las muñecas de Equestria Girls, su producción se volvió una fuente de ingresos adicional para estas empresas de producción. Las vendían como juguetes en las tiendas y almacenes, ya no parecían más juguetes para niñas, sino juguetes de _cualquiera_

Eran como las 6:23, un joven chico de unos 16 años veía la televisión mientras desayunaba para ir a la escuela, entre los anuncios apareció uno que le llamo ferozmente la atención por la canción () –_"ya están aquí las nuevas muñecas Equestria Girls"- _ en el anuncio se les mostraba seis chicas perfectamente idénticas a las equestria girls, tenían un lindo cuerpo y una ropa provocativa-

-Que estupidez, como las pueden llamar _muñecas _todavía, aunque sí parecen muñecas, pero sexuales- dijo el chico tirando la cuchara con fuerza en el plato de cereal mirando con recelo a Fluttershy.

Habiendo cruzado el gran caos vehicular que se formaba todas las mañanas cuando iba a la escuela, llego a su salón de clases donde encontró a varios de sus compañeros reunidos en grupos, esperando el toque del timbre para empezar las clases.

-entonces- dijo un chico alto, moreno y de complexión fuerte a uno un poco más bajo que el, de piel un poco oscura- es así como Magiar evoluciona a Daroncarp-

-Ah, y yo que creí que lo iban a quitar de Pokemon- le contesta-

Hey, hola Avi- dijo el alto al que recién iba entrando

-hola Kouta, hola Javi- dijo casi sin ganas de conversar-

-¿qué pasa viejo?- pregunta Kouta-

-no sé, solo que creo que todo ya no era como antes, todo está arruinado- dijo en un suspiro.

Sonó el timbre, todos tomaron asiento rápidamente, y sin que pasaran más de 20 segundos, una mujer rubia, de cabello liso entro

-Buenos días maestra- dijeron todos al unísono.

-buenos días alumnos, hoy vamos a continuar con los trinomios y polinomios.

(…)

Terminado las clases, Avi se fue junto a Kouta, en el camino comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia

-hey Kouta- dice Avi -¿le pedirás a tu primo que te pase a su Rarity? Viene el fin de semana ¿verdad?

-sí, pero no sé, lo estoy pensando-

-¿Por qué no le pides una a tu padre, seguro que…?

-¡NO!- exclama Kouta de forma cómica – capaz me dice que deje de jugar con muñecas y me ponga a estudiar-

Llegaron a la casa de Kouta

-hasta aquí e dejo, ¿seguro que no te pierdes?- dice Avi jugando-

-espera creo que… mira, no me perdí- dice llegando a la puerta

-bueno, ahí te veo mañana-

-no se te olvide traer lo de ciencias- le recuerda Kouta

-seguro, ya me voy, adiós.- y Avi emprende camino en medio de la tarde que avanzaba muy rápido y se estaba poniendo muy oscuro.


End file.
